1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a laundry treating apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background
In general, a laundry treating apparatus, a machine for applying physical and chemical actions to laundry or clothes to treat the same, calls a washing machine for removing dirt from the laundry, a spin-dryer for spinning a drum holding the laundry therein for extracting water from the laundry, and a dryer for applying cold or heated air to the drum for drying wet laundry, collectively.
The laundry treating apparatus may detect an amount of laundry (hereinafter called a laundry amount) introduced to the drum before performing an operation, such as washing, rinsing, spinning, drying, and etc., and sets an amount of water supply, an operation course, and an operation time period according to the detected laundry amount.
The laundry amount detection may be made by using a principle in which a load on a motor varies with the laundry amount and a current applied to the motor for rotating the drum varies with the load. However, since the load on the motor varies, not only with the load on the motor, but also with a state of clothes in the drum, there has been a problem in that a detected laundry amount shows a variation.